Blast Burn Bahamuts
The Blast Burn Bahamuts is one of the clans of the great Bahamut clan. It is also the main head of the Bahamut Clans. Like all the other B clans, it excells both in Offense and Defence attributes. And also like the other B-Clans, the Men and Women are aggressively trained and battle hardened individuals, making it one of the formiddable clans throughout the world. The BBB currently holds the most powerful army in all of the world. Commanding Officer The current CO of the BBB is Hanzo Tze , a great and talented man who led the Bahamut clan to victory on the war of the 7 Deeves. He is also a vicious and a poweful warrior in the battlefield, and is also one of the great 3 strategist of the era. History The Bahamut Clans are more of a mercenary clan rather that a conquering clan. They can be paid for a fair amount of price, for them to offer protection to the ones who needs it. Even before the bahamut clans are aggressively training all of their people to protect themselves from other civilizations who may be a threat to the clan. The Clan was above all a militarist state, and emphasis on military fitness began virtually at birth. Shortly after birth, the mother of the child bathed it in wine to see whether the child was strong. If the child survived it was brought before the Grand Council by the child's father. The Council. then decided whether it was to be reared or not. Special Duties Currently holding the most powerful army of the era, and also being in constant threat to the Raven, the clan has been assisting the opposing forces of the Raven, and even if just a handful of men would be set out, they can out-class, out-manuever, and out-gun even any army or armies the Raven might set out. Training Procedures When they are still 5 he was already started to be trained. The bahamut's standard training involves 8 stages, but the Blast Burn Bahamuts and the Ice Maiden Bahamuts involves 9 rather than 8, due to it's dominant ranged weapon users. The first stage is the weapon handling and usage, which involves how to use and handle different kinds of weapons, and the Second stage is for ranged weapon handling and great accuracy, which involves the correct usage and aiming of ranged weapons (for ranged weapon users only). The third stage is for aggressive hand to hand only training,which involves weapon restriction and just hand to hand fighting. The fourth is blind hand to hand training, which disables the eyes and fighting barehanded. The fifth is blind weapon fighting, which has the same conditions for the fifth but with weapon restriction lifted. Then the sixth stage is the very aggressive power handling and usage training. Involves an awfully harsh training of powers(but all of the stages were also incredibly harsh). The seventh stage is unlike the others, it send out the trainees to inhospitable and war torn places for nearly 3 years, so that it can develop the trainee's survival instinct. After the long harsh years in the outside, the trainee is then given a half a month's rest and sent back to their home. Then the Last of the stages is the far the most bitter of them all. The trainee's powers will now be sealed and they will set out to the front lines of battle or behind enemy lines with only the use of their weapons and skills, this training will end only after the trainee has already enough transcendent strength to break of the seal.